


Triumph

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma-chan, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: After their first kiss, Mikado Sanzenin's interest in the certain redhead grows stronger.





	Triumph

Mikado stole many kisses from a lot of naive girls. But this time it was different. Why? Maybe because never cared much about them? It was so easy to made them fall in love for him, so their kisses were barely worth anything for him. But this redhead was different. She wasn't easy catch.

Their first kiss was sudden and somehow she acted strangely, trying to kill him. But Mikado found it as a new experience and instead to being offended, he decided that he'll make her his girlfriend at all cost. Mikado had to use all his skills to made her fall for him. She was fierce and brutal, like a true tomboy. She tried to hit him many times. Sometimes he had a feeling that she is trying to kill him. But thanks to his consequent efforts, she became less violent and more docile. Still, he was never quite sure what she'd do next. Her tomboyish behavior was making her unpredictable. But he found it quite charming. He was sure that she's hiding her real self under the mask of fierceness. 

But finally, he managed to ask her out and she agreed, blushing and saying something that it's not what he thinks, it's not a date, just a meeting and stuff. Mikado grinned. He knew that she'd never say loudly what she feels. Not now. That's how tsunderes reacts, after all. He had to make her more sincere. 

He enjoyed watching her eating all the sweets he bought her at the coffee. She lost all her aggressive attitude as she ate ice cream. She still wore shorts and blouse, but he was far from complaining, because her long, slim legs and full breasts were on display. He took her to the cinema then, for the most romantic movie he could find. She complained, saying that it will cheesy and boring. But when they watched the movie, he noticed that she wiped some tears at the most moving scenes. He offered her a tissue, saying that it's just to “wipe her nose”. He knew that her mask was breaking. 

When they returned he finally dared to wrap his arm around her. He was prepared for attack, but she did nothing, only blushed a little. Finding this as a welcome, he tried to kiss her. And once again he found no resistance. Her body trembled as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer. The firm pressure of her lips pressing against his made him certain about it. 

She tried to kiss him back. Mikado found that she wasn't skilled, yet every enthusiastic. He brought her closer to him, embracing her tightly, feeling her full breasts against his chest. For a long moment they shared a passionate kiss. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were all red like a bricks, but her eyes shone like a stars. He found that this kiss was worth much more than all the kisses he stole before. He smiled to the red haired girl. 

“You're good girl” he said. 

“I... I love you” she said with a shaking voice. There was not a sign of her bratty attitude. 

“You know what it means?” he asked, cupping her chin. 

“Yes...” she said, hesitating a bit, like she was fighting with something. But she finally answered: “I'll a good girl for your, Mikado”. 

These words were like a triumphant march for him. 

“I knew it from the beginning, Ranko”, he said. And he kissed her again, feeling her hands embracing him. She was his, with her body and mind.


End file.
